User blog:Personell123/Noob Adventures: The Next Chapters
These are the next chapters in the story of The Noob. Copyright 2019. All rights reserved. Noob Adventures is a trademark of Personell123™️ . The first chapter can be visited by https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Personell123/Noob_adventure Credits to Greenchicky for the last part of chapter 4. Chapter 3 The Noob came back online. He was farming when there was this crazy noise. It sounded like a spike. Then, there was music and there was a notification on the side. “Vicious bee is attacking The Noob in the Spider Field.” Instantly, players were going towards the Noob. It was crazy.(well, at least for the Noob) Spikes came out of the ground, bees were attacking bees, and just when it couldn’t get any worse, the Vicious bee was defeated. He got 100,000 honey from that battle. The Noob ran to the shop and bought the helmet, boots, belt bag, container, and vacuum, yet he still had enough to buy some treats for his bees. After claiming another Mother Bear quest, he gave his new items a test run. He was shocked when he got honey from instant conversion and the movement collection. He got a Brown Bear quest, and completed it quickly. Yet, The Noob got a bomber bee. Suddenly, he saw something in the achievement section. He completed the quest badge for the cadet rank. The Noob was happy when he got even more container space. It was soon time to hatch some more eggs, so The Noob farmed in the spider field. Suddenly, a sprout appeared in the middle of the field. Once again, people rushed to the scene and farmed the sprout. Soon, it popped. The Noob ran and collected about 1300 honey, several treats, and a royal jelly. He used it on his bee and it became a stubborn bee. Then, he fed his bees the special treats. None leveled up, since he fed the wrong bees the wrong treats. Then nighttime fell upon the mountain, and fireflies came to the field. The fireflies landed, and The Noob went close to them. The fireflies flew away, but left sparkles. When all the fireflies flew away, a moon charm token appeared. The Noob did this two more times until the fireflies went to the pineapple patch. He was happy of what he got yet again. Little did he know that the holidays are coming and that Bee Bear would arrive soon... Chapter 4, The Holidays It was soon Beesmas. Bee Bear and his festive bees came to the mountain. The Noob went to Bee Bear and accepted his first quest. Once done, he went back to get another quest. This time, he spotted a present time in the corner. He picked it up and tried to open it, but the present was as hard as steel. Eventually, he got the Beesmas badge and learned the purpose of the presents. He delivered one to Black and Mother Bear. “Alright, that is the stuff I want,” The Noob said. Then, a random pro went up to him. He offered to show him the other present locations. The Noob agreed, but he had to hold a fishing rod. When the pro shot the red cannon, The Noob went flying towards the Badge Bearer’s Guild. The pro landed gracefully on the roof, but The Noob crashed through the roof due to his momentum. He collected the present, then walked out, back to the red cannon. This time, the pro fired and went to the bear gate hat. As he landed, the Noob went crashing into the wall again. He collected the present and landed into Onett. “Hey, you are not supposed to be here!” he yelled, teleporting The Noob into the pro Shop. Then he saw it. The compresser was gleaming in the shop. He wanted it so much, but he needed lots of honey. He went and gave a present to Panda Bear. He got a rage bee jelly and some stingers and tickets. Then, he went over to Brown Bear. This time, he got a star jelly. He got two of his basic bees and transformed them into a rage bee and gifted hasty bee. Instantly, The Noob was faster. He was happy for whatever happened. He decided to log off for a little while. He logged on and joined Bee Swarm Simulator, he noticed at once there was a Vicious Bee and he quickly ran to join the fight, the Noob wasn't the best at dodging and almost died a lot of times, but luckily, the Beekeepers emerged victorious, the noob earned another 150,000 honey and decided to buy another egg, he got ready to place it in, and there was shimmer and emerged a Demon Bee, "OMG!" yelled the noob, he was so happy he got a legendary bee and immediately he had to read the stats, he was so amazed he instantly ran to the Spider Field to test it, the spider emerged with a pinch of its pincers, the Noob got ready to dodge, but there was no need, the Demon Bee destroyed the spider like it was a Ladybug. "This is amazing!" said the Noob, "Hey what's that up the Mountain?" He saw a giant bee ontop of something and went up, "A 10 bee area?" "That's cool!" "And I am only one bee away!" The Noob ran down to buy another egg, and as he went to hatch it, he prayed for another legendary, but instead, he got a Demo Bee." "Well, that seems alright I guess," said the noob, the Noob went in the 10 Bee Gate, and saw another Bear, he went over and it said, Talk to Science Bear, he talked to Science Bear and got his first quest,"Well, it seems like I gotta discover more bees for each quest, let's do this!" He took an hour to complete the quest, but his reward was huge, the Noob went to go buy some more treats to level up his bees, he got all his bees to level 3 and decided to log off, "What an amazing day this was!" said the noob, as he went to bed. Chapter 5, Tough Times The Noob rejoined another server. This time, he was determined to get the compressor, or “jet pack”(he was surfing YouTube and got the idea from Thnxcya when he looked at the title of a video with the “jet pack”). The Noob was farming for it longer than ever. He farmed so much that by the time The Noob was finished, he got the pineapple badge for the cadet rank. Then, he got the compressor. It had huge container space, and he stayed in the pineapple patch for even more time. Finally, it was time to make honey. He decided to save tickets and went to the hives. There, dumdumlolio, RyanJefersom123, ledandary123, and XxROastedBoixX we’re having a conversation. The Noob took a good look at their hives. “What? How do you have more than 25 bees?! I will report you all!” interrupts The Noob. The Noob reports the players for hacking, and then IcedTeaLatte joins the server. He finds out that a noob reports people with hive slot purchases as hackers, gives The Noob a talk, and then leaves. The group decided to go to the 25 bee area, and one by one, they left. “Can I follow along? I have the jet pack,” asked The Noob “You can try, but it will be hard,” replied ledandary123. “Such a Noob,” he thinks. The Noob prepares himself for flight. His helmet is in position, he is on a ledge, and he leaps! Unfortunately, his “jet pack” did not work. He dumped all the pollen, wasting it, and had to farm for a longer period of time to fill his backpack. When he pressed the other button, the pollen was ejected out of the bag and landed miraculously into RyanJefersom123’s bag. Right after that, Thnxcya joins the game. The Noob walks right up to him. “You liar! The compressor is not a jet pack!” yells The Noob in his face. “It was a joke,” replies Thnxcya. “Well why did you lie?” “Did you watch the video?” “No.” “Ay, yi, yi!” Thnxcya leaves the server, and after ten minutes the group glides down the mountain. “Seriously, what was Nikki thinking with photon treats?” asks dumdumlolio. “I do not know, but the joke about those photon treats...” says XxROastedBoixX before he was interrupted. “Photon treats, what are those?” Asks The Noob. “Well,” says XxRoastedBoixX,”if you retrieve the ticket from the spider cave, dunk it in the bamboo field parkour jelly, and wrap the strawberry from its field, and walk into the stump cave, you will pass through and get a photon treat. Hurry, the cave will close in an hour!” The Noob instantly runs away to get the “photon treat”. “He is really gullible,” says dumdumlolio. Everyone agrees. Meanwhile, The Noob is finding the materials to get the treat. He saved the bamboo jelly, got the other ingredients, and went to the stump field. He tried to pass the snail, but it took a long time. Finally, he reached the cave. Unfortunately, he cannot get through the wall, and decides to rage quit for a couple of days. Chapter 6, The Road Up After a few weekends of raging, he finally went back online. He watched some people follow gameplay rules, and The Noob tried out his new sense of knowledge. Bee Bear left, and Honey bee came. A little while later, another noob with a compressor came up to him and said,”Let’s fly together!” Once again, the pollen was ejected when the other noob hit the buttons. Yet again, RyanJefersom123 got extra pollen in his pack. He realized now that he had enough bee types to go into the Blue HQ. When he got there, he checked out everything and anything. When he got to Bucko Bee, he said,” Buzzuh bz bzz bzz. BUZZ bzz bz. Bzzzuh!” The Noob says in reply,” I know bee language. Buzz buzz bzz bz BZZ BZzuh bzz.” “BZZH?!” Replies Bucko Bee as he sends him into the teleported and away The Noob went. He Noob was farming in the sunflower field when dumdumlolio, XxROastedBoixX, ledandary123, and RyanJefersom123 came along on their gliders. “I don’t get it.” says RyanJefersom123.”Pollen magically flies in the air and lands in my backpack.” “Really, what is weird for me is-” replies XxROastedBoixX before The Noob interrupts. “Whoa, mega hacker,” he interrupts as he points to a hive with 49 bees. “Is that who I think it is,” asks dumdumlolio. “No way, it can’t be,” replies ledandart123. “Who is it,” replies The Noob. They all yelled simultaneously,”SDMittens!” Everyone runs to meet her, but The Noob was Moreno interested in finding out who she was and what she was famous for. When he goes up to her, he sees the spot on the leaderboard for the All-Time Top Honeymakers. Then, out of nowhere SDMitens says,” smile, you all are going to Ben on YouTube.” The Noob waves at the camera, the group was very excited, and XxROastedBoixX fainted. It was a good day for The Noob, and he logged off after such a great adventure. By the way, everyone saw themselves in the video. Chapter 7, Mantises and Meatballs Category:Blog posts